


Smoke Rings and Love

by TheSilentUnderworld



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, Fluff and Smut, Lovey-Dovey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilentUnderworld/pseuds/TheSilentUnderworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, under the right circumstances, they remember why they love each other.</p><p>Those circumstances often involve drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Rings and Love

Jervis Tetch didn't do drugs.   
  
Jervis Tetch was rarely in the building these days.   
  
Smoke filled the air and Jonathan knew tonight was going to be significantly more interesting than he had intended.  
  
Hatter was already a paranoid schizophrenic with insanely intense mood swings, and that didn’t change no matter what assortment of anti-psychotics Jonathan regimented him.   
  
But a high Hatter? That was a mixed bag. He could expect anything from cuddling and clinginess to angry outburst and death threats.  
  
In their own ways, either outcome was interesting. From a psychologists point of view, that is.  
  
Jonathan took a smoky breath before opened the creaky old door. Therein he was greeted with Hatter, sitting crisscross on a desk, smoking what Jonathan can only hope is opium out of a hookah.   
  
The air was sweet, almost, minus the natural staleness of abandoned office buildings, and that was a good sign towards Jonathan’s  theory on what exactly it was filling the air.  
  
Opium had a specific effect on Hatter, the warm, cuddling effect that got him peaceful and sometimes even lucid.  
  
“Jonathan.” Hatter said in place of a greeting as he let the smoke escape his lungs.  
  
“Jervis…?” He tested the waters for lucidity right back.  
  
“Hmm?” Hatter responded slowly, everything slowed down when he was on this sort of high. Everything was slow and peaceful, okay and just… good. Better than real life could ever be, and oh how his mind despised real life.  
  
“Nothing, nothing.” Jonathan mumbled the lie softly, leaning against the desk next to Hatter.  
  
Hatter, at the moment more lucid than usual but still not Jervis, never really Jervis, extended the hose to Jonathan with a grin.  
  
Were Hatter smoking any other drug, Jonathan would have declined. He had a history of bad trips and avoiding both him and Hatter high at the same time was always intelligent. He had a police tape or two to remind him of that fact.  
  
But he knew how this specific type effected him, more a happy buzz than a real high, and took Hatter up on his offer.  
  
He inhaled the sweet smoke deep into his lungs, jumping up to take a seat next to the lunatic in blue on that old rickety desk.  
  
Hatter smiled, and looked down at the fire in front of them, roaring with some old, moldy instruction manuals they had found in the depths of this archaic building.  
  
There were really only a few things either of them brought everywhere with them, minus equipment and other things necessary for the ‘job’, but you could bet good money some type of drug paraphernalia followed Hatter everywhere he went.  
  
So they sat there, passing the hose between themselves, blowing smoke rings and simply enjoying the fact Hatter wasn't being his usual childish self and Jonathan wasn't being his usual irritable self, and just… Enjoying each other’s company.   
  
It didn't happen often, but when it did… It reminded both of them why they stayed together. Why the other was the closest either of them would come to love.

As dysfunctional as it may get at times, they had found something beautiful in the other, and clung to it with more joy than any Alice or Batman or revenge could replace.  
  
And so enjoying each other’s company became light kisses, and light kisses became hands under shirts.  
  
It moved so slow, so slowly, like they had all of the time in the world. This was a rarity as well, they never had time for going slow and gentle with a bat on their tail and police on their trail.   
  
Tonight, however, they had decided to stay in. No crimes, no hypnotism or toxins. Just a ‘nice’ night in. Or, well, as nice as it would get for drifters like them.  
  
So they went slow in their drug induced euphoria, sliding clothing off between kissed until they were both naked and rutting against each other gently, less lustily and more…lovingly?  
  
Times like this were when tables turned, and Hatter found his way between Jonathan’s legs instead of the other way around.  
  
Neither of them cared for how they usually did this, neither of them cared about anything besides how insanely good doing this high felt and how beautiful the other looked in the small light of the fire before them.  
  
So neither of them even thought of prep. And somehow, neither of them cared about it either.   
  
They let aggression, pain, stress, anxiety- anything they normally carried deep down inside of them, melt away into warm kisses and slow thrusts and sweet smoke wafting through the air.   
  
By the time they were at their peaks they were both mumbling each other’s names between moans and pants that became screams.   
  
Hatter collapsed on top of Jonathan, hugging him tight and muttering sweet, delicious nothings into his lovers ear. They were there in a comfortable mess of post orgasmic, nay drug fueled peace.  
  
Even if they were literally on a desk in an abandoned office building, there was nowhere else either of them would have liked to be more.


End file.
